1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to Internet based messaging system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for seamlessly bringing third-party Web services or local applications into an instant messaging session between two or more online end-users.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention aims to extend the existing messaging frameworks by external resources such as a third-party Web service or a local application into an instant messaging environment using intermediary applications.
Traditionally, a messaging system includes a messaging application programming interface (MAPI) which refers to a messaging architecture and a client interface component for applications such as e-mail, scheduling, calendaring and document management.
As a messaging architecture, MAPI provides a consistent interface for multiple application programs to interact with multiple messaging systems across a variety of hardware platforms.
MAPI supports various client applications that demonstrate different levels of messaging support, e.g. formatting text for a single message with a variety of fonts and present to users a customized view of messages that have been filtered, sorted or preprocessed.
One example of the messaging systems is NetMeeting developed by Microsoft which enables users to communicate in numerous ways such as chatting, telephoning, sharing a whiteboard for drawing, and sharing an application program. The program sharing feature allows meeting participants to view and work on files simultaneously. For example, a user may have a Microsoft Excel document that several people need to work on. The user may open the document on his computer and share it with others participants. Other participants can provide their comments directly in the document. Only the person who has opened the document is required to have the program on his computer. Other participants can work on the document without having the program. Only one person, however, can be in control of a shared program at a time.
To share a program, the user clicks the “Share Program” button, and then, in the “Sharing” dialog box, clicks the name of the program that the user wants to share. Finally, the user clicks “Share”. If the users share a Windows Explorer window, such as My Computer, Control Panel, or a folder on his computer, he will be sharing all Explorer windows he has opened. Also, once he has shared such a window, every program he starts while he is still in the meeting session is shared with the other participants automatically.
To allow control of a shared program, the user just clicks “Allow Control” button in the “Sharing” dialog box; then in the main NetMeeting window, right-clicks the name of a person he wants to work in the program, and then clicks “Grant Control”.
To work in a program shared by someone else, the user clicks “Request Control” on the “Control” menu of the shared program window. Only participants who have NetMeeting installed can work in a shared program. The person who shared the program must click “Allow Control” in the “Sharing” dialog box before he can click “Request Control”. When the user clicks “Request Control”, the person who shared the program receives a confirmation message and must click “Accept” before the user can work in the shared program. If a document is created during collaboration, only the person who shared the program can distribute the document.
Note that in the framework of NetMeeting, a user can neither bring a third-party Web service into a session without leaving the session and spending a number of navigating steps, nor bring an instant messaging session into a local application which is being used by one or both of the users in the session.
Another example is MSN Messenger, which is an instant messenger application similar to NetMeeting. The application provides a GUI from which users can enter and post textual messages. The GUI includes a number of functional links such as “invite someone to the conversation”, “send a file or photo”, “send e-mail”, “browse the Web together”, “ask for remote assistance”, “start application sharing”, “start whiteboard”, “make a phone call”, etc. In the framework of MSN Messenger, however, a user can neither bring a third-party Web service into a session without leaving the session and spending a number of navigating steps, nor bring an instant messaging session into a local application which is being used by one or both of the users in the instant messaging session.
Another example is Yahoo! Messenger, which is an instant messenger application associated with Yahoo's Internet Services. Similar to MSN Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger provides a GUI from which the users can enter and post textual messages. The GUI includes a number of functional links such as “send a file”, “invite a friend to see Webcam”, “invite a friend to enable voice”, “invite a friend to a multi-user conference”, and “select an IMVironment”, etc.
Yahoo! Messenger's IMVrionment feature brings online photo sharing experience into the instant messaging session by entirely loading a graphic content into the communication window. For example, when two users are in an instant messaging session, if the first user selects a photo sharing IMVrionment, the environment on the second user is also affected and modified based on the first user's action. The major problem in Yahoo! Messenger version 5.0 is that it is vulnerable to a denial of service attack, caused by a buffer overflow in the IMvironment field of the Yahoo protocol. By sending a message containing an overly large IMvironment field using a malicious Yahoo! Messenger client, a remote attacker could overflow a buffer and cause the recipient's Messenger client to crash.
Yet another example is AOL's IM and Chat, which uses a similar GUI including a message entry box and message display box. The GUI also includes a “music share” link which takes the user to audio or audio-video programs. To share a music program, the user clicks on the icon of the “music share”. The user is then returned a pop-up screen with various options. After the user clicks on an icon or title representative of a music program, a hyperlink enters the display box automatically. The selected program is then launched in the computer of the user who clicks the link.
Existing instant messaging client applications are primarily used for exchanging textual messages, and are monetized by displaying ads that add no real value to users' experience. Although some of them allow users to share Web content in a limited sense, none of them adopts a framework facilitated with easy-to-use brokerage to bring external resources, such as a third-party Web service or a local application, into an instant messaging session or even bring the instant session into the local application which is being used.
What is desired is a framework in which a third-party service on the Internet can be seamlessly incorporated into an instant messenger environment without necessarily loading the entire application interface of the third-party service, so that a user can share the chosen resource with another user during an instant messaging session.
What is further desired is that the framework enables the user to seamless bring a local application into the instant messaging session or even bring the instant messaging session into the local application.